Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha's Excellent Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha embark on an epic quest for an excellent adventure... who am I kidding, it's just two bosses bossing around while doing boss things.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha looked at the script for the fanfiction that they were about to star in, looking at each other oddly as they couldn't believe what they were reading. They were both inside Dry Bowser's abode in the crater of the Grumble Volcano, simply chilling out with each other since they were good friends.

"Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is joking, right?" Dry Bowser stated in disbelief as he shook his head, holding some pages in his skeletal right hand. "He's seriously expecting us to act out all this junk?"

Petey moved his bulbous head back and forth as he observed some of the rare drawings Dry Bowser collected over the years. "Well, I think we could just invade a fanfic no one is reading, and... uh... we can pass it off as an adventure?"

Dry Bowser sighed, deciding to take a look at one of the more obscure fanfics in the Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus collecting entitled 'A Boring Game Of SG'. "I'm going to guess that the SG stands for a certain ghost that's a superhero talk show host..."

"No way! I thought it stood for Super Ghosts N' Goblins!" Petey snapped as he was pulled into a nearby warp portal that just formed before him and Dry Bowser, with Dry Bowser jumping into the portal as they knew that they were going to be sent into a obscure fanfic that no one cared for anyway.

* * *

"...How long are you gonna play this game?" Moltar asked.

Space Ghost turned his head around as he faced Moltar. "As long as I like."

"You know there are other games to play besides Solitaire, right?" Zorak mumbled as he rubbed his hands together.

"There are other games, yes, but this game is endless." Space Ghost explained as he chuckled. "Why would I ever want to stop playing this?"

Suddenly a meteor approached the Ghost Planet industries, with Moltar and Zorak noticing as they got out of the building in time, with Space Ghost too focused on playing his game as the entire studio caught on fire. Since Tad Ghostal was already dead, he wasn't effected that much by the fire, despite the flames now being present on his body, his iconic yellow cape being burnt up all the way. Dry Bowser and Petey fell out of the portal that appeared above Space Ghost, flattening him like a pancake as the two bosses got up, taking a good glance around to see that the studio that once hosted SGC2C was no more.

"Well this sucks." Dry Bowser dryly noted as Petey decided to explore the ruins of the Ghost Planet, since they were going to be there for a while regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were sitting on a bench together within the Coconut Mall, glancing at each other after watching several Miis, Piantas, and Nokis running into the stores in an attempt at not getting run over by the racers

"Remember when we did something stupid?" Dry Bowser said as he was brushing his red hair.

Petey nodded his bulbous head in agreement as he placed his big green leaves on his plant face. "I member! Like that one time we actually did an adventure!"

And then something stupid happened. Which I can't tell or show you because it's not in the script yet, silly. Although neither Dry Bowser or Petey cared personally, so they went to go see a movie at the theater, the bench they were sitting on getting destroyed during the race around the tropical mall, y'know IN THE GRAND PRIX.

* * *

"I brought cookies!" Exclaimed a happy Petey as the mutated piranha plant as he brought an assortment of different flavored cookies to Dry Bowser, the two heavyweight bosses being at the colorful Wild Woods with all the green leaves falling around them, the lush sounds of the river and forest coexisting.

"...couldn't you just make the cookies yourself, dude?" Dry Bowser remarked while rubbing the back of his skull with his right bony hand, having recently dusted off his dust covered bones as a result of gathering too much dust from journeying so much.

Petey mustered what looked like an angry glare as he dropped the cookies into the stream of water below him, placing his leaves on his hips. "Do you know how much money it costs to keep this fucking race course in perfect order, bro?"

Dry Bowser was about to comment, only for the woods surrounding the racetrack to catch on fire from an item barrage going wrong during the race. Petey was quick to fly off, with Dry Bowser barely getting into his red pouch.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that there was loading here!" Petey groaned as he and Dry Bowser stood in front of a computer that was loading a lot of information while being in the dusty outskirts of the Bone Dry Dunes, with the plant mutant not willing to take this anymore while the skeletal reptile had plenty of patience.

"I did." Dry Bowser stated as he pointed the various vehicles coming in, among them being cranes to help make construction sites on the canyon, smoking a pipe he pulled out of his dried up shell. "That's why I said we should wait. The loading here gets dreadful."

* * *

"You ever get the feeling that something weird happens for the sake of it?" Petey asked Dry Bowser as the two were playing tennis in the volcanic race course redundantly named the Grumble Volcano, with clones of them racing around in different vehicles on the molten track, fire bouncing everywhere and lava spewing from the magma sea of fire. "Like things just happen because reasons?"

"That depends on what it is," Dry Bowser replied as he was winning the tennis match, doing a better job at hitting the green fuzzy tennis ball that Petey as two more clones of them were smashing up the fire charred rocks populating the burned gravel. "Why would you comment on that note...?"


End file.
